


love letter

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 14 Tagathon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e06 Optimism, Gen, so maybe another time, that letter, there's a lot more to this but it's late and i'm tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: So I was thinking about writing something about Sam and Charlie - it felt a little OOC, him telling her to keep hunting - and maybe I will later (because honestly, I think it's about the family, or the group, or whatever, and he would keep her in it without necessarily keeping her hunting, if she didn't like that aspect of it (but that also feels a little like a lie)) but that letter, man. It bugged me. And I like creating in-universe OCs because it's fun to see the characters through ordinary folks' eyes. So here. Have a tidbit about the letter.





	love letter

When the bunker gets to be too much, Sam goes on a post office run. They've had a P.O. box since they moved to the bunker, opened before they even went to get the second load of books and weapons from Rufus's cabin.

Sam knows everyone that works there (Gertie and John, and he's fairly sure John would be able to do everything himself but doesn't dare fire Gertie, who is older than the town, maybe) and Gertie dotes on him like the grandmother he's never known.

So he tries to be the one picking up mail and packages. Sometimes Dean will beat him to it, and occasionally he sends someone else, but for the most part, he likes to go in himself.

After they get back and cleaned up and Charlie embeds herself into the group of hunters trying to make dinner, he takes Bobby's truck for a meandering drive around Lebanon. He didn't really have a destination in mind when he left, but he always ends up on main street, and he parks at the diner and crosses the street to the post office.

John's at the door, locking up. Sam hears the thunk of the deadbolt landing. When he looks up, though, he smiles and unlocks it, holding the door open for Sam before bolting it behind him.

"How's it going?" he asks, following Sam as he dials the combo on the box. Only a few things in there, but one is weird – a nice stationery envelope addressed to Jack Smith.

"Wasn't sure it was your boy," Gertie says, throwing it over her shoulder as she locks the counter area, "but he's the only Jack in town, and you know, I never did catch his last name."

Sam turns the letter over in his hands. "It's Kline," he says, not even bothering to say anything about "your boy" because honestly, what can he say? Jack's his son in all the ways that matter.

"Oh," Gertie says, putting her hand out. "Guess that's just some nutter, then."

"Oh," Sam says, reluctant to hand over the letter. It's too weird, Jack and Lebanon, and he has a feeling it's his kind of thing. "But Jack has internet friends, they all do this – you know, Smith as a last name and send to the post office? It's a thing."

John looks dubious but Gertie just shrugs and says, "Kids these days. You'll bring it back if it's not his?"

"Promise," Sam says, crossing his heart.


End file.
